Follow you Home
by LovinaVargas33
Summary: Ivan just cannot leave Amelia alone! So she uses their song to get rid of him. Gore, no Smut. Character death and very descriptive. Songfic with Follow you Home by Nickelback


Amelia walked down the street; she looked both ways at every street before running like a man-woman across the street and on past the next block and so on. Finally she made it home, she ran through the door and dropped her duffel bag by the couch. She pulled off the muddy cowboy boots and threw them to the linoleum. She then returned to her duffel and pulled the twelve gage out and put it back in the cupboard by the fireplace. Then went back and grabbed the bat to put it in the garage with her new Cadillac from her Dad. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few bags of ice she had prepared before she left, and left to sit on the couch and clutch her bruised hands then she remembered and pulled the bloodied rope from her duffle and threw it in a black trash bag and then in the dumpster just outside her back door, then returned to her couch and folded her hands, wincing as the pain shot up through her arms and said the Lord's Prayer as fast as humanly possible. She then talked to God, "Please make it rain! Make it pour! I know I wasn't the nicest girlfriend but he won't leave me alone! Please make it rain to bury him in mud I don't want him to be able to climb out of that hole!" She begged for a few minutes then feeling her point was across she pulled her fingers apart and plunged them into the bags of ice. With a hiss of pain she let the ice bag consume her hands and let the ice numb her knuckles so she could sleep hopefully somewhat peaceful.

Amelia then put the ice back in the freezer with some difficulties due to her practically numb fingers and took off her clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt she had laying around. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chest and laid her hands on top or her thighs and laid flat on her back trying not to think about what she had done to get to what she did tonight.

"_Ivan," she cooed as she tied his wrists and ankles to the four post bed in Ivan's bedroom. He was naked and excited as she trailed her icy fingers over his torso and hips._

"_Ivan, you have been a bad boy. You will stay here," she purred. Amelia climbed off the bed and left him he struggled and cursed as Amelia left the house with her little black duffel bag. Ivan had worn his wrists and ankles raw and bleeding by the time his little sister Katyusha found him days later she cut the ropes and handed Ivan his clothes and mail. _

_He grabbed the bloodied rope and the letter from the courts 'Restraining Order' the front read. He opened it and read that he is not to come within five yards of Amelia, at all costs._

_This wasn't the first restraining order Ivan had had from Amelia and it surely wasn't the last, he walked the normally five minute walk in twenty due to his ankles being rubbed so raw they bled._

_Amelia had the three home phones in her bedroom. One in its usual place on the desk next to the lamp Matthew, her brother, had bought for her. Another sat across the room from the door and desk, next to her bed on the night stand. The last one was in the bathroom on the counter to the right of the door and bed. Amelia also carried her cell phone with her at all times. She was prepared she knew what would happen when Ivan would find the letter when he was free. She had just three steps from her room to the kitchen and only two from that to the living room. _

_She was in the kitchen when she heard the door creep open like it did when Ivan came unannounced. She set down her bowl of soup and carefully retraced her steps back to the bedroom and locked the door. Then she ran to her dresser and pulled out the LifeAlert system she had bought she looped the system around her neck and stuck it under her shirt so Ivan wouldn't see it. Then she picked up her bat ready to swing._

_The door came crashing down as the hinges were ripped from the wall._

"_Amelia, why do you do such things to me," Ivan asked._

That was the last time he had broken the Order. And by God that would be the last time he followed her home.

'Tonight,' she thought remembering what she had done, 'will hopefully be his last.'

"_Here take Daddy's car! He won't mind," she cheered handing him the keys. Amelia had called her step brother from Mexico and he "fixed" the brakes in her dad's Cadillac and then let Ivan drive it he crashed into a ditch later that night then walked back to Amelia's house to tell her what happened._

_She had been sitting on her step brother's lap, being not related by blood but Jose was adopted right after Amelia started high school. They had known each other for years and were already practically siblings so the change wasn't that great; but when her brother graduated and moved to back to Mexico to help kids in need get to America and get an education, they hadn't seen each other in a while. They had been laughing at some poor kid who could only a few words wanted to be a writer in America._

_Ivan broke the door off its hinges and stalked into the room. He grabbed at her ready to hurt her._

That's when things when up to the next level to tonight.

_Amelia called around and rounded up her brothers; step and blood alike. Jose came back from Mexico and Matthew came down from Canada where he has been playing hockey professionally. Matt brought his new boyfriend, Gilbert and a few of Gil's friends; Francis, who was actually Matt and Amelia's cousin, Antonio, a feisty Spanish man with an infatuation with the leader of the Italian Mafia, Lovino, who came also. They found a nice secluded part of the forest that was just outside of town. Since all of the members lived here since they were little the forest was a second home to them. The men took shovels and Antonio's four-door Dodge Ram and went to dig a huge hole in the ground. Amelia and Lovino prayed for hours on end for rain and success, finally the plan was set and put in action._

_That night Amelia told Ivan that she was going to bring her shot gun to hunt a bit, "Come join me! It'll be fun!" Ivan agreed with little coaxing. Giving him directions to meet up with her in the forest he left her to her own devices. _

_Amelia and the guys got to the hole extra early with the back of Antonio's truck full of dirt ready to be dumped. Amelia stood on the opposite side of the hole, so that Ivan would fall in, with her twelve gage slung around her back like a military rifle. Ivan showed up and ran to Amelia, she called to him and he ran to her. Skipping over the hole in the process, she jumped back a bit, startled. A left and a right hook later Ivan was stumbling backwards. He fell into the whole and Amelia swung her gun around, she aimed, quite carelessly, but managed to hit Ivan in the knees with four shots; two to each kneecap. He howled out at her in pain and anguish. Matthew called Ivan's parents and went psychotic, telling them a string of lies about his apparent suicide. While Amelia watched as the others shoveled the dirt out of the bed and into the hole onto Ivan. When everything was packed in nice and tight Amelia jumped on the pile a little and climbed in the bed of the truck with Matthew and they were off back to Amelia's house. _

_The guys had gone back to three different hotels, after dropping Amelia off at her house. Jose and Amelia walked the block to his hotel still carrying the duffle bag. Francis, Gil, and Matthew went a little farther to a Super 8 and stayed in a cheap room together. Lovino and Antonio kept going to the other side of town and ended up in a nice suit with a king size bed, no doubts in what will happen there. _

Amelia walked down to street; she looked both ways at every street before running like a man-woman across the street and on past the next block and so on. Finally she made it home, she ran through the door and dropped her duffel bag by the couch. She pulled off the muddy cowboy boots and threw them to the linoleum. She then returned to her duffel and pulled the twelve gage out and put it back in the cupboard by the fireplace. Then went back and grabbed the bat to put it in the garage with her new Cadillac from her Dad. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few bags of ice she had prepared before she left, and left to sit on the couch and clutch her bruised hands then she remembered and pulled the bloodied rope from her duffle and threw it in a black trash bag and then in the dumpster just outside her back door, then returned to her couch and folded her hands, wincing as the pain shot up through her arms and said the Lord's Prayer as fast as humanly possible. She then talked to God, "Please make it rain! Make it pour! I know I wasn't the nicest girlfriend but he won't leave me alone! Please make it rain to bury him in mud I don't want him to be able to climb out of that hole!" She begged for a few minutes then feeling her point was across she pulled her fingers apart and plunged them into the bags of ice. With a hiss of pain she let the ice bag consume her hands and let the ice numb her knuckles so she could sleep hopefully somewhat peaceful.

The next morning Amelia had invited the guys over for breakfast, she stumbled out of her room assuming to find someone, Francis, sleeping on her couch. She didn't see anyone, which was good and bad. Gil and Matthew were dating, and Francis stayed with them. She shook her head. She really didn't need to think those thoughts when they were coming over within a few hours. Amelia walked back to her bedroom and to the bathroom. She showered and got dressed quickly, she came into the kitchen to meet Ivan face to face. She screamed and back up into a wall, effectively trapping herself in the corner as she moved in the wrong direction, trying to correct her wrong she ducked under his arms and was caught by a swift blade to the gut. She looked up and spit out some blood into Ivan's face. The man watched as she fell to her knees spitting and coughing up blood creating a pool. She looked up far enough to see his knees, she knew she had shot them twice each and grinned to see both of the knees bright red and the kneecap clearly shattered, yet he was still standing, walking even. Ivan noticed her staring at his knees; he lifted his right and brought it down on the top of her head. With a sickening crap her nose connected with the tile and then bounced up only to be thrust down again soon Amelia didn't have any strength to even pick her bloodied and broken face up off the tile, already pooling with her blood. She cried and her tears mixed with the blood as she soon felt faint, the darkness gave way to quiet peace. She lay still as unconsciousness over took her soon she was passed out, unbeknownst to Ivan. He picked her up by her hair yelling and swearing at her to take him back, love him, care for him. He realized her unresponsive form was limp, "_Is she dead," _Ivan thought. _"Did I kill her?" _

Ivan ran from the house, he ran through the neighbors' yard to his house. He burst through the door and ran to his own kitchen. He knelt to the floor and brushed his fingers against the cool tile. He brought his fingers up to his lips, he pressed the fingers to his lips one at a time. He murmured her name for a few minutes contemplating what he could do. He refused to call the police; they would know he killed her! _"They can read minds,"_ he thought. He sat on the floor for ten more minutes; he watched the truck, that had carried the dirt that encased him in his temporary tomb, drive past with a long, blonde man in the back trying to talk to the others through the glass in the back. Ivan threw his head back against the cabinet doors in frustration. They would find her and know exactly who did that to her. Ivan shakily got up to his feet and stumbled across the kitchen and reached the cutlery; he reached to the back of the block of knives and pulled out the large cleaver. He laid it on the counter and proceeded to lay out all of the knives from the block. Paring knives, a bread knife, a large assortment of steak knives and more, he opened the drawer underneath the counter and pulled out an assortment of duller knives. Then the larger man rolled up his already bloodied sleeve and took a paring knife and carved "I loved her" in his forearm. He rolled up the other sleeve and, with a new knife, carved "Amelia Jones" on his forearm this time. He then took his shirt off, and shut the shades in the kitchen and living room. He then sat on the floor, leaning against the cabinets under the counter where he laid out the knives. He reached up above him and pulled down a large knife he sliced his stomach repeatedly, not to deep yet not shallow not to hurt. He realized his sisters would be upset to find him like this, he pulled a paper and pencil from the table nearby and he wrote out a little letter to them and set it aside with his thumb print in his own blood for proof that it was him.

Then as the one thing to make things even, he got on his knees. He folded his hands and said his last prayer, telling God to deny him to the heaven and send him straight to the underworld where he belonged. Then he made himself place his hands on the floor and laid his head between his hands onto the floor. His forehead rested on the cool tile as he watched the blood flow from his forearms in rivers, he lifted his head to watch the clock adjacent to him he waited one minute then smashed his head into the tile. He moved a hand to his nose and found the blood running along with the stinging pain of his broken nose. He chuckled and put his slimy hand back down to the tile and slammed his head back onto the tile in the pool blood he did so repeatedly until he felt the darkness setting in then he laid himself on the floor. Unconsciousness was almost set in when Natalya burst through the door, she screamed and dialed nine-one-one and had an ambulance there within minutes.

Ivan never reached unconsciousness. He never reached his goal of suicide.

He now lives in house arrest with his two sisters; Katyusha, the busty model, and Natalya, the stay at home "babysitter" to prevent any more suicide attempts with her threat of "becoming one" with her brother. She might be totally serious; no one knows or will dare to ask. He lives every day in solitude, working from his home office, helping others get insurance. He wears long sleeves and every mirror has been removed except for his sisters' bedrooms, but he doesn't go in there anyway. He hides from himself and his sisters, forever dwelling on what he had: Freedom, Amelia, a life, Amelia and lots of other things interspersed with Amelia's name. Sometimes he rolls up his sleeves and sees he scars that will never fade. The markers in his life, when he decided and when he acted; he runs his icy fingers over her name over and over again forever carved into his arm, forever carved into his life. Life before Amelia was okay, life with Amelia was like heaven. Life without Amelia was like walking dead. He has no visitors, he sees no one, he hardly talks when off duty. He eats what is given to him and never complains. He has no one to look forward to. In his eyes he is as good as dead, but then he remembers his prayer.

_Lord, send me to Hell._

_I do not belong with you and Amelia._

_A permanent restraining order; send me away._

_To the place I belong._

_Send me to Hell._

_Amen._

He then thinks of the song he and Amelia sang when they were dating and finds it quite fitting:

_**You can dig me up a grave**_

_**And try and stick me in the ground**_

_**Well, you can tie me to the bed**_

_**And try and beat me half to death**_

_**But you can never keep me down**_

_**You can stick me in a hole**_

_**And you can pray all day for rain**_

_**Well, you can shoot me in the leg**_

_**Just to try to make me beg**_

_**And you can leave me there for days**_

_**And I'll stay alive just to follow you home**_

_**And I will survive**_

'_**Cause you're my Mississippi Princess**_

_**You're my California Queen**_

_**Like the Duchess of Detroit**_

_**And every city in between**_

_**You can slap me in the face**_

_**And you can scream profanity**_

_**Leave me here to die alone**_

_**But I'll still follow you home**_

_**I'll still follow you home**_

_**You can make a couple calls**_

_**And tell your brothers, I'm in town**_

_**Put a bounty on my head**_

_**And tell my parents that I'm dead**_

_**And hope to hell I'm never found**_

_**You can steal me the keys**_

_**To your daddy's Cadillac**_

_**You can tamper with the brakes**_

_**Call it a mistake**_

_**And pray I'm never coming back**_

_**And I'll stay alive just to follow you home**_

_**And I will survive**_

'_**Cause you're my Mississippi Princess**_

_**You're my California Queen**_

_**Like the Duchess of Detroit**_

_**And every city in between**_

_**You can slap me in the face**_

_**And you can scream profanity**_

_**Leave me here to die alone**_

_**But I'll still follow you home**_

_**I'll still follow you home**_

_**You can dig me up a grave**_

_**And try and stick me in the ground**_

_**You can tie me to the bed**_

_**And try and beat me half to death**_

_**But you can never keep me down**_

_**And I will survive**_

'_**Cause you're my Mississippi Princess**_

_**You're my California Queen**_

_**Like the Duchess of Detroit**_

_**And every city in between**_

_**You can slap me in the face**_

_**And you can scream profanity**_

_**Leave me here to die alone**_

_**But I'll still follow you home**_

_**I'll still follow you home**_

_**I'll still follow you home**_

He then started to piece everything together: the song, the attempts to kill him, and then the fact that God has left him here to live, forever here on Earth. He thinks back to them singing the song to each other, and frowns. She used their song to potentially kill him. And he being the one to live means that she had to die, he would give anything for the roles to be reversed and for Amelia to live while he, Ivan, died in that pile of mud. He laughed as he started to sing the song that almost killed him realizing how closely Amelia had followed the song. He wandered into the kitchen and dug around in drawers all the knives have been since hidden from him. He swears and holds his arms close as if he is cold, but in reality he is still singing in his head and feeling Amelia's name etched into his skin. He stared out a window overlooking the backyard. Further back he could see the graveyard where Amelia was buried, tears welled in his eyes but did not dare to spill, for Ivan never cries. He rushes to his room and finds the song turns it up loud and strips off his shirt after shutting the door with a resounding thud and locking it. His singing molded into crying and then sobbing as his finger nails raked over the scars on his arms and torso, mostly over his arms. He watched as he revealed Amelia's name one puffed up scar of a letter at a time. The tears now steadily falling onto his jeans and arms were creating wet patches and rivulets of tears flowing down his cheeks to his arms and then down to his already tear soaked jeans.


End file.
